And She SAid I Had The Emotional Range Of A Teaspoon
by hevaann
Summary: It had to be a dessert spoon at least. Or maybe one of those forks posh people served with cakes. A Ron/Harry FanFiction


**And She Said I Had The Emotional Range Of A Teaspoon**

_**A Ron / Harry FanFiction**_

"Don't die Harry, please don't die," Ron was rambling and he knew it. Harry could fight Voldemort, face Dementors – even Dudley and the Dursleys – and yet here he was about to leave this world because of a Mandrake Root. A bleeding Mandrake Root. I mean, really?

Ron knew his friend was stressed and everything, _OWLS_ and the threat of the End Of The World tended to do that to a boy, but to forget to wear his ear muffs? And to be knocked out so easily? When Ron closed his eyes he could still see the blood pooling beneath Harry's head as his ears protested to the sound.

Somehow they had moved him up to the Hospital Wing, but even some carefully selected spells and well applied ointment by Madam Pomfrey had done nothing to bring Harry – The Boy Who Lives Through Everything But Apparently Not A Herbology Lesson – back to consciousness.

Madam Pomfrey had tried to convince Ron to go back to the common room numerous times, but it was like the red head was incapable of hearing her, let alone moving, and eventually gave in. It wasn't like he was going to get any sleep in either location.

"Harry?" Ron repeated, almost feverish, "Please don't die mate. You can't die – I mean how pathetic would it look? Some hero you'd be." But when Harry still didn't stir Ron switched to a different tactic.

"You know I love you, right Harry? I mean, I love you as a friend and as a brother and then, to totally make that sound weird, I love you in the way that makes my dick hard just to think about you. Get that Harry? You can't die because I love you. Damn it you git – would you just wake up already?!"

"I'm not asleep"

"Bloody hell Harry! Way to give a guy a heart attack. You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just resting my eyes," At this Harry opened them and looked straight at Ron. Without his glasses the green orbs were unfocussed and Harry's head was still filled with sleep. Ron thought they were the most gorgeous things he had ever seen, and then remembered that he shouldn't be thinking like that.

Oh crap.

"How long have you been awake Harry?"

"When did Madam Pomfrey leave?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"Then I've been awake for about an hour"

Ron grabbed a pillow off the empty bed behind him and was about to whack his best friend round the head with it when he remembered about Harry's ears.

The pillow dropped to the floor. Ron stared at it, but Harry was still looking at Ron.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Ron asked, although of course he knew. The blush spreading from his belly up to his ears was proof that he knew.

"When you said you loved me?" Harry prompted.

"Jesus mate – I was trying to provoke a response, that was all," Ron lied, knowing full well he was now in the middle of a drama entitled _'Harry Potter and his Possibly Gay Best Friend But He Isn't Really Sure Yet 'Cause He's Waiting To See How Harry Reacts'_, which, come to think of it, is a pretty hefty title.

"Really?!" Harry questioned, cocking an eyebrow; obviously not believing a word. Still lying down he moved his arm to grab Ron's wrist and pull him closer.

"See, my head hurts too much to sit up right now so, if you really love me, then you're gonna have to be the one to make the first move."

_To hell with it,_ Ron thought – Harry is so dosed up on painkillers he probably won't remember it in the morning anyway.

So Ron kissed him. Ronald Weasley - lanky, freckle nosed, king-of-the-hand-me-downs - leaned over the bed and kissed Harry destined-to-save-the-world Potter. Like it was a completely normal thing to do. And while Harry couldn't move his head, his mouth was definitely up for action.

"Wow," Ron said, when he eventually remembered he had to do boring things such as breathe.

Harry grinned, then moved his hand from Ron's arm to grab the boy's crotch instead. Ron's eyebrows flew up so high they needed a broomstick.

"Guess you weren't lying about the dick thing either," Harry said with a smirk.

And in a moment of complete and total manliness, Ron fainted to the floor.


End file.
